You Decide!
You Decide! was a poll system on the Island News Blog. They included votes where players could pick a feature that would be implemented in Club Penguin Island from a few basic options. Voting was done in an ordinary poll. List of You Decide! polls :For the polls from Club Penguin, see You Decide!/Club Penguin 2017 June 5 The poll from June 5, 2017You Decide!, June 5, 2017. was created for the selection of the third emoji which would complete the emoji pack awarded to the Penguin of the Week. The options were "Ribbon", "Medal", and "Trophy". The "Trophy" option won with 76.4% of votes. It was released as part of the emoji pack on June 12, 2017, under the name "Penguin Award". August 4 The poll from August 4, 2017You Decide!, August 4, 2017. was created for the selection of the favorite food in Club Penguin Island. The options were "Seaweed Smoothie", "Pizza", "Hot Cocoa", "Birthday Cake", and "Fishdog". The "Pizza" option won with 40.3% of votes, and some pizza party supplies were distributed to players with membership that logged on during one weekend in the following month. August 24 The poll from August 24, 2017You Decide!, August 24, 2017. was created for players to vote where they would fly with Jet Pack Guy in Club Penguin Island. The options were "Over the Boardwalk rock wall", "Wherever Crate Co. deliveries come from", "The potato-shaped island" and "The cloud". "The cloud" option won with 36.5% of votes. September 14 The poll from September 14, 2017You Decide!, September 14, 2017. was created to select the favorite costumed mob in Club Penguin Island. The options were "Tree Mob", "Gator Group", "Crab Squad", and "Lighthouse Party". The "Crab Squad" option won with 26.7% of votes. October 26 The poll from October 26, 2017You Decide!, October 26, 2017. was created for the selection of music themed decals. The three options with the most votes would be released in November 2017. The options were "Guitar", "Singing Penguin", "Microphone", "Glam Penguin", and "Mix Tape". The "Glam Penguin" option won with 27.2% of votes. "Singing Penguin" came in second place with 24.9% of votes, and "Mix Tape" came in third place with 19.4% of votes. The decal pack with the winning decals was released during The Beat Is On. November 21 The poll from November 21, 2017You Decide!, November 21, 2017. was created for the selection of the most awaited igloo item. The options were "Mini Trampoline", "Classic Chair", "Draped Windows", "Fish Carpet", and "Classic Couch". The "Mini Trampoline" option won with 52.0% of votes. 2018 January 4 The poll from January 4, 2018You Decide!, January 4, 2018. was created for the selection of the color palette for Club Penguin Island's first anniversary party. There were three options. The second option won with 52.5% of votes. January 11 The poll from January 11, 2018You Decide!, January 11, 2018. was created for the selection of the next penguin colors to be released in the 1.10 update, as "an early anniversary gift" celebrating Club Penguin Island's first anniversary party. The options were "Black and Green", "Blue and Red", and "Dark Green and Purple". The "Blue and Red" option won with 55.6% of votes. Penguins' Choice Awards January 18 The poll from January 18, 2018You Decide!, January 18, 2018. was created for the selection of the winner of the "Favorite Island Area" category. The nominees were "Franky's", "The Waterfall", "Welcome Plaza", and "The Crab Den". "Welcome Plaza" won the category with 29.3% of votes. February 4 The poll from February 4, 2018You Decide!, February 4, 2018. was created for the selection of the winner of the "Favorite Adventure" category. The nominees were "Rockhopper Ch. 1 – ‘Fair Share’", "Aunt Arctic Ch. 1 – ‘Bright Idea’", "Rookie Ch. 1 – ‘Pick of the Year’", "The Halloween Adventure", and "The Holiday Party Adventure". "The Holiday Party Adventure" won the category with 29.6% of votes. February 15 The poll from February 15, 2018You Decide!, February 15, 2018. was created for the selection of the winner of the "Favorite Igloo Track" category. The nominees were "Beware of the Dragon", "The Lab", "Race Track Rock", "Into the Jungle", and "On High Seas". "Race Track Rock" won the category with 36.7% of votes. March 1 The poll from March 1, 2018You Decide!, March 1, 2018. was created for the selection of the winner of the "Most Tubular Tube" category. The nominees were "Cake Cruiser", "Firebreather", "Xpedition", "Duck Tube", and "The Majesteed". "The Majesteed" won the category with 38.5% of votes. March 15 The poll from March 15, 2018You Decide!, March 15, 2018. was created for the selection of the winner of the "Most Stylish T-Shirt" category. The nominees were "All Hallows’ Tee", "Tester T-shirt", "Wrap Up Tee", and "Rainbow Star Tee". "Rainbow Star Tee" won the category with 55.3% of votes. March 22 The poll from March 22, 2018You Decide!, March 22, 2018. was created for the selection of the winner of the "Favorite Island Attraction" category. The nominees were "Crate Co. in Mount Blizzard", "Underwater Racing in the Sea Caves", "Team Dance Battle in Island Central", "Trampoline Jumping in Beacon Boardwalk", and "The Stage in Coconut Cove". "Team Dance Battle in Island Central" won the category with 40.1% of votes. March 29 The poll from March 29, 2018You Decide!, March 29, 2018. was created for the selection of the winner of the "Favorite Community Event" category. The nominees were "Coins for Change", "Earth Month", "Winter Beach Bash", "World Penguin Day", and "Blizzard Beach". "Coins for Change" won the category with 49.4% of votes. May 1 The poll from May 1, 2018You Decide!, May 1, 2018. was created for the selection of a new igloo to be released in the future. The options were "Crystal Cave", "Cabin", "Sandcastle", and "Motorhome". The "Crystal Cave" option won with 47.5% of votes. June 18 The poll from June 18, 2018You Decide!, June 18, 2018. was created for the selection of a second duck-like tube to be released during the Summer Splashdown. The options were "Blue Duck", "Green Duck", and "Mallard Duck". The "Mallard Duck" option won with 51.2% of votes. June 19 The poll from June 19, 2018You Decide!, June 19, 2018. was created for the selection of the design of a T-shirt to be released during the Summer Splashdown. The options were "The Green Splash Tee", "The White Splash Tee", and "The Blue Splash Tee". "The Blue Splash Tee" option won with 64.0% of votes. September 21 The poll from September 21, 2018You Decide!, September 21, 2018. was created for the selection of a clan from the Medieval Party 2018. The options were "Champions of the Fluffy", "The Northern Defenders", "The Coconut Guards", and "Followers of Scorn". The "Champions of the Fluffy" option won with 33.0% of votes. Trivia *As opposed to the original You Decide!, some polls on the Island News Blog were created for the same purpose as the Penguin Poll, where players gave their opinion on a feature in Club Penguin. Gallery CPI Polls PT FR.jpg|Portuguese and French header CPI Polls ES.jpg|Spanish header Names in other languages References Category:Club Penguin Island Category:Miscellaneous Category:2017 Category:2018